marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Storm
Jonathan "Johnny" Storm, also known as the Human Torch, is a member of the Fantastic Four with the ability to generate fire from and over his body and manipulate it. Biography ''Fantastic Four Born the son of Baxter founder Dr. Franklin Storm at a young age Johnny was introduced to his sister Sue, a girl adopted by Franklin from Kosovo. Growing up in Sue's shadow Johnny rebelled against his father. When racing against a group of kids Johnny crashed his car and injured his arm. Franklin picked his son up and tried to talk sense into him but Johnny wouldn't listen. Franklin told Johnny he would not get the car back unless he earned it back by working for him. At the Baxter Building Johnny met Victor an old acquaintance and Reed and helped them build a Quantum Gate: a device meant to teleport people. While working on the project Sue commented that it was fun having him here and complimented that he seemed really in his element Johnny told her he was only doing this to get his car back but told her it was good to see her again. When the group finished and successfully tested it on some chimps they were told by military scientist Dr. Harvey Allen that they would not be going on the trip. Disappointed the Johnny, Victor, and Victor decided to get some drinks and decided they were going to be the first ones to explore the planet not the government. Reed brought his best friend Ben Grimm along the way and the two successfully teleported and explored the planet. Victor tried to take a sample the planet became unstable. Johnny having stayed behind while the others when exploring pulled them up although Victor was seemingly killed. Making their way back to the Gate. Johnny contacted Sue who managed to bring them back but not before Johnny was infected by fiery plasma giving him the ability to engulf his body in and manipulate flame. Taken into custody by the government Johnny found himself unable to control his powers. Reed soon managed to escape the facility. After a year had passed, Johnny came to enjoy his powers seeing them as having finally given him purpose and to help control them was given a specialized suit. Eventually, Johnny told his sister that he was going be sent on an assignment. Sue tried to talk him out of it but he refused to listen. Later, Franklin tried to talk his son out of going on the assignment but Johnny refused to listen to him to. Blaming his father for the reason he was even in this situation. Eventually, Reed was located and despite Reed leaving them Johnny welcomed him back with open arms. After the Quantum Gate was rebuilt with Reed's help, Dr. Allen sent a team in. While exploring, the team discovered Victor who had survived in the Dimension for a year. Bringing him back, Doom claimed that Earth was not his home and went on a massacre in the base. While following the trail of bodies, Johnny nearly attacked his sister. The two later watched in horror as Victor killed Franklin. Johnny along with Sue, Ben, and Reed pursued Victor into the alternate dimension. In anger Johnny attacked Victor only for Victor to easily subdue him along with the others. Reed came to their aid and told them that to defeat Victor they had to work together. Working as a team Johnny and the others managed to knock Victor into the link between the two worlds apparently killing him. Johnny then used the debris of the the Dimension to block off the portal. Having saved the world, Johnny and the others received a large facility which Johnny thought to name after Franklin only for Sue to point out their father hated his name in public lettering. Now a team, Johnny, Sue, Reed and Ben decided on a team name and to use their powers to help people. Character traits Johnny is a thrillseeker and troublemaker but is also smart and charismatic. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Physiology/Organic Fire Transformation:' Johnny is a very powerful superhuman who possesses the power of pyrogenesis and pyrokinesis. **'Pyrogenesis:' Johnny can generate, create and project fire from both his hands or his entire body, creating and discharging concussive, explosive force when doing so. This allows the fire he shoots out to hit with force similar to missiles. He can also make continuous bursts of fire and heat in streams, in the same ways as a flamethrower. His heat and fire can be as intense as the most powerful of explosions. He can form plasma-like fire, similar to a star surface, on his body and use its force to fly. He is able forming a jet of fire and heat from his body in any direction or part, which can propel. **'Pyrokinesis:' Along with creating fire, Johnny has the ability to mentally control the ambient heat energy within his immediate environment, even when he himself is not aflame. He can reduce objects' temperatures or extinguish open flames. The heat energy he takes from the environment is absorbed into his own body. Fire and heat have no affect on him and he cannot be damaged it. He can also sustain any fire or heat around him or from his body, keeping it from being extinguished and changing its shape and form. **'Flight:' Johnny can create almost explosive force, similar to a rocket engine, which he can emit from any part of his body and use it to seamlessly propel himself through the air at missile like speed. Relationships *Franklin Storm - Father. *Sue Storm - Adopted older sister and teammate. *Reed Richards - Teammate. *Ben Grimm - Teammate. *Victor von Doom - Ally turned enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **Fantastic Four'' (First appearance) - Michael B. Jordan Behind the scenes *Michael B. Jordan was the director's first choice to play Johnny Storm. Trivia *Unlike his other incarnations, who are portrayed as being impulsive, reckless, laid-back and immature; this version of Johnny Storm is far more serious, responsible and mature, well as being far less impulsive, reckless and laid-back. Gallery ''Fantastic Four'' Fantastic four 26.jpg Fantastic four 25.jpg Fantastic four 4.jpg GfqvKbp.jpg Fantastic-Four-Trailer-Photo-Human-Torch-1024x576.jpg 2015 Johnny Storm.jpg 6722712ceb421aaf6fbb000904d04fcd8361f8cb.jpg 620x413 q85 crop upscale.jpg Human Torch 2015.png Human Torch 2.png Torch elevator shaft.png Torch flight.png Torch flight 2.png 1920x0 nnj5la.jpg Poster - Human Torch.jpg See Also *Human Torch (Earth-616)| }} Category:Fantastic Four (2015) characters Category:Fantastic Four members Category:Heroes Category:Brothers Category:African-Americans Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Fire Generation Category:Characters with Fire Manipulation Category:Characters with Flight